


The Gods of Chaos and all that Jazz

by Mde_Bunbury (Ciscabob1)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciscabob1/pseuds/Mde_Bunbury
Summary: Love and matrimony in the time of a global pandemic. Portland's finest discover that not having a plan is the best plan of all as they celebrate Hank's happy day.
Relationships: Hank Griffin/Original Female Character, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Gods of Chaos and all that Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> ~ indicates lyrics being sung ~ (In my head the voice is either Chet Baker or Ella Fitzgerald.)

For as long as Nick had known him, Hank had been a very superstitious man. Which is why during the lead up to his wedding to the very lovely and down to earth accountant, Evangeline, Nick was surprised to see him keep his cool when the world, well a global pandemic, seemed determined to ruin their special day. When questioned about it Hank was philosophical, he said that with his previous weddings every detail was planned with precision and went off without a hitch. And three for three, these perfect weddings did not end in happy ever after.  
So as he responded calmly to phone calls and emails bringing him the bad news of cancelled hotel bookings, the reception venue, even somehow the flowers, he just rolled with it. He found peace in the chaos that everything would be okay, that they would just roll with it. If needed they would simply exchange vows in a parking lot and live stream it to their nearest and dearest. Hank saw it almost as a divine intervention, that some greater force than he was at work now and in time it would all turn out well.  
This approach did have a payoff. They put their names down on a cancellation list for a gorgeous little chapel not far from town and two weeks out a call to say it was theirs but numbers to attend were quite limited. This suited them fine, they had long decided against a big wedding. They were able to book a reception at a jazz club that had a dining room with velvet booths, a fireplace and chandeliers for atmosphere and they served a mean prime rib. Social restrictions had just been eased so they could dine and then listen and dance to the band. So far so good.  
A good friend though, Nick was concerned that they wouldn’t get to enjoy their honeymoon. Overly concerned some might say. ‘Crazed’ had also been whispered. Nick would question Hank daily, ‘Where are you going? Have you booked flights? How about such-and-such they’re still open you could go there? Why won’t you tell me? Hank was not bothered, in fact he was highly amused by his partners obsession, each time he simply stated, “Don’t worry about it Nick.”  
Hank did in fact have the honeymoon arranged; it was the one thing that could not be upset by pandemic, or by work or wesen interference. Only two people knew of the plan, not even the bride to be new all the details, but Hank was not going to let anything risk it, even at the cost of his best friends’ sanity.  
So their day came around, perfectly coincidental that it fell on February 14th, a chilly, blue-sky Sunday. The historic chapel was intimate and cosy, a little pot-belly stove keeping the cold weather at bay. A short trip later landed them in the comfortable atmosphere of Clyde’s dining room and eyeing off the hearty offerings on the menu while live music drifted in from the bar.  
As meals were finished the guests pleased themselves, though most did eventually find their way to listen to the jazz band that was playing today or take to the dance-floor with a partner. None of the bars patrons minded as a brief announcement was made to allow the bride and groom onto the floor for their first dance, soon joined by members of the bridal party.  
As best man Nick danced with the maid of honour, then the mother of the bride and was just about to take Evangeline for a turn, but Evangeline’s aunt grabbed him and started to dance with him in a style that was not quite suited to the music. It was more exotic than erotic and borderline unsafe for the general viewing public. Nick managed to somehow keep a few precious inches between their bodies, yet Aunt Betty had her hands locked behind Nick’s neck that enabled her to gyrate her hips and bosom randomly into his personal space.  
Meanwhile, Sean had the pleasure of dancing with Evangeline and they both looked like they definitely had some experience under their belts. Both cut slender graceful figures as they moved between the other dancers, chatting and laughing softly. Nick watched enviously, he swore he could hear the Captain talking in French while he tried to steer his own conversation with Aunt Betty away from the fact that, while yes he was single at a wedding, no he did not feel that he needed to fulfill the trope of a wedding night hook-up. Thank you.  
Hank had been witness to all the action on the dance-floor while he chatted with Wu and Jess, the bridesmaid with fire engine red hair pinned up in victory rolls. While they all got a giggle out of watching Nick being a gentleman under siege, Evangeline and Renard earned a couple of romantic ‘ahhs’ from the others but it was at this point that Hank decided that perhaps he had enough of the whole ‘let it be’ vibe. He and his little green eyed monster zeroed in on Fred and Ginger and politely cut in on the couple by suggesting to his captain that he could ‘go and rescue Nick from Aunt Betty’.  
A slight frown flashes across Sean’s face as he sees the couple in question, but replaced just as fast with a pleasant smile to Hank and then his former dance partner, “Merci, Evangeline” as he places a chaste kiss to the back of her hand.  
“Get outta here” Hank grouses light-heartedly as he aims Renard in the general direction of Nick and Betty. Nick literally has his hands full, they are currently, give or take, on either side of her waist trying to hold her at a distance while not ‘accidentally’ connecting with any of her wayward motions. Aunt Betty, still technically dancing just perhaps to a different drum, seems to be making up for the lack of enthusiasm her partner is showing and so doesn’t notice Renard at first when he tries to interrupt them. He pulls out his phone and points to it while speaking directly to Betty, his voice laden with charm and authority “I do apologise for interrupting you two, but I need to talk to Detective Burkhardt about an important work matter.”  
Mesmerised by the Captain, Betty has all but forgotten Nick as her hands fall limply from his shoulders. “No problem, handsome”. Renard nods his thanks and gestures to Nick to follow him back towards the dining room. As they enter, though the lights have been dimmed they see that it has been cleared and set up ready for the dinner sitting. Sean approaches one of the wait staff, “Would you mind if we could have the room for a moment, we need to discuss a police matter, privately. We won’t be too long.” Awed by Renard in authority mode the waiter nods ardently, closing the door behind them on their way out.  
Nick lets out a heavy sigh of relief as he stares up to the ceiling, “Phew. Thank you captain, any longer and I doubt that I’d be leaving with my honour intact. Although, sadly that’s the most action I’ve seen in nearly a year.”  
Sean, busy staring at the line of his detectives face and neck, utters “Well, you can’t fault Aunt Betty’s taste.” oops. The words are out before Sean could stop them. He cautiously watches Nick’s face to see how much back pedaling he needs to do. Nick turns to look at Sean, the look in his eyes seems relaxed yet expectant, his mouth amused with a hint of a smile.  
“There was no phone call was there?” Nick says as he takes a step toward his boss.  
“There could have been. Would you rather I left you out there on the dance-floor with Handsy McGee?” Sean asks lightly.  
Nick doesn’t answer, after a moment to consider, he takes another step nearer to Sean. “I was watching you, dancing with Evangeline, every inch the Disney prince with a princess, making Hank crazy with jealousy.”  
“Well,” Sean offers noncommittally, “here we are then,” silver tongue failing him for the minute.  
A Thoughtful silence hangs between them, a change in the music drifts in and around the two men. Nick knows this one, his smile brightens and his eyes lock on to Sean. “You owe me a dance.”  
Sean feels the tension leave him, only to be replaced by the buzz of excitement, electricity. “Do I now?” he takes a tentative step towards Nick, his voice more smooth and his movements more assured than his mind could take credit for.  
“Unless you think I should go back out to Betty?” Nick teases.  
“Stay.” Sean asks and he extends out his left hand; Nick takes it in his right. Their bodies pull towards each other, gravitational attraction that neither would resist. Sean’s free hand rests gently on the small of Nick’s back, perfect contrast to Betty’s mauling paw, while Nick’s travels up Sean’s arm admiring the firm feel of it under his fingers on their way to rest on his shoulder.  
The gentle rhythm starts to sway from their feet, their hips brush against each other as they rock and turn easily to the music. Nick’s eyes fix on the door to the bar, the rest of the party, their friends and colleagues mere metres away. He prays that none come through to discover them, to break the magic spell.  
From the other room, a world away now, the singer starts in,  
~ My funny valentine ~  
His eyes close and he is lost in the sensation, trying to capture it all to memory, the warmth and weight of the body solid in front of him, the cologne that he is so familiar with, it grounds him.  
A gentle vibration starts in the air next to his ear, Sean is humming along. The sound is replaced in the next line with Sean’s own voice, reminiscent of Chet Baker, melodic and vulnerable, breaking the last invisible barrier as Nick moves in closer. His hand is now resting at the back of Sean’s neck and he moves his cheek to rest on his shoulder.  
~ Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart ~  
Sean continues weaving a spell, where their hands meet he gives a tender squeeze. He caresses Nick’s back, in part to convince himself it isn’t a dream and to assure Nick that his closeness is both welcome and wanted.  
~ Your looks are laughable ~  
Nick shakes his head minutely, ‘no’  
~ Unphotographable ~  
Another shake  
~ Yet you’re my favourite work of art ~  
A brief pause then a nod, ‘yeah’  
~ Is your figure less than Greek? ~  
Now Nick moves slightly to give Sean a quick once over then looks up to find Sean looking at him. Nick shakes his head emphatically, ‘noo’.  
~ Is your mouth a little weak  
When you open it to speak? ~  
Nicks gaze is drawn to Sean mouth and finds himself slack jawed and stunned when it hits him that this formidable man in front of him is singing so sweetly and openly. To him.  
~ Are you smart? ~  
Nick lifts his eyes to Sean’s eyes, in them he sees just how unprotected he is, all his defenses worn daily like his expensive suits have been cast aside. For him.  
~ But don’t change your hair for me  
Not if you care for me ~  
Nick’s singing voice, clear and rich, is a revelation to Sean, he lowers his own to be able to take it in  
~ Stay little valentine stay  
Each day is Valentine’s Day ~  
Their voices finish together, while the music fades from the other room to applause, their bodies continue to sway.  
The two are soon roused from their shared daydream by excited cheering in the bar. By unspoken agreement they head back to the reception and walk in just in time to see Evangeline flinging her bouquet into a mixed crowd of wedding guests and bar patrons scrabbling for best position. It is unclear just who is the victor as they turn inwards looking like a scrum of formally dressed football players. Nick looks around and is quite relieved to see that Handsy McGee has settled at a table with an obvious couple and is behaving herself and having a laugh.  
Hank approaches his partner and superior officer, “Is everything alright? No, on second thought, don’t tell me. I am about to leave with my beautiful wife for a peaceful fourteen days. I do not want to know.”  
“Are you leaving already?” Nick asks.  
“We are. Our day, our rules. We are going to hit the road, turn our phones off and head to our secret little cottage and ignore all y’all. Keep your crazy Portland shit to yourselves for two weeks. With respect, Captain.” He tacked primly on the end.  
“Of course,” said Renard, “I hope you find everything agreeable.”  
“Sir,” Hank started, “I know you are a man of impeccable taste,” his eyes darted briefly to Nick and back, “I’m sure it will all be perfect, and from both Evangeline and me, thank you again. But I’m serious. Do. Not. Call. Me.” He punctuated this by pointing his finger back and forth between the two of them to make his point. A handshake for the Captain, a brotherly hug for Nick and one last look between them, “Finally” he huffed as he turned on his heel and headed over to gather his beautiful bride to make their getaway.  
Nick turned to Sean, a look of shock on his face. Sean felt remarkably relaxed that the cat was out of the bag. Until Nick hissed accusingly, “You knew where they’re going for their honeymoon?”  
‘Uh oh,’ Sean thought to himself, ‘wrong cat … or maybe the wrong bag. Shit.’  
“I’m his best man! His best friend and he didn’t even trust me with knowing what country they were going to be in.” Nick finished his indignant whine and Sean shrugged and smiled unapologetically.  
Wu appeared at that moment and patted Nick on the shoulder, “Well, if it makes you feel any better, they’re not leaving the States.”  
“You knew too, Wu? Wha.., Hank said it was going to be a big secret, more romantic that way!” Nick sagged, plaintively gesturing to the backs of the retreating newlyweds.  
“Oh, Captain, would you be able to make sure Nick gets home alright?” Wu asked. “He got a ride in with me, but I, ah, you see, my plans have vastly improved from hanging out with Nick the man-child, to, well …” Wu turned and waved to the beautiful bridesmaid he was talking to earlier, she waved back, smiling excitedly. “…you see, she’s a cat person, and you are all like…” lost for the right word, Wu waved his hand vaguely at Nick and Sean, “…something else. So bye now.” And he headed off.  
Sean and Nick looked at each other incredulously, “Can you believe that? 'She’s a cat person.' Wu and her?” Nick felt, rather dramatically, that his whole world view was glitchy.  
“I like cats.” Sean stated a touch defensively to no one in particular.  
Nick turned to look at Sean, the snippet of trivia somehow putting him back on the right track. The man that for so long been guarded or otherwise prickly to deal with, had opened up in a most surprising and promising way to him today, and he wanted to know more. “Do you?” Nick asked him.  
Sean nodded his head. He knew he had only once glass of champagne to toast the couple with; it must be the joie de vivre of the day intoxicating him. It felt rather nice actually, that and the stolen time spent in the arms of a certain Grimm had made the day particularly enjoyable so far.  
Sean finished his musings, focused again on the man beside him and leaned in close. “Nicholas, would you like me to take you home now?”  
Nicks eyebrows jumped at the somewhat ambiguous question, but he liked the meaning clear in Sean’s captivating green eyes, and he really liked the way Sean spoke his name. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Long time listener, first time caller. Please go gentle on me. The idea for this was a bee in my bonnet and I just had to try to write it. Pretty sure my tenses are a mess. Silly, unpolished fluff, I know it's a week early but if I didn't post it I would have probably chickened out and deleted it. I hope it makes sense and that someone enjoys it.


End file.
